The present invention is related to a structure of a racket handle and more particularly to a racket handle butt plate which has a rigid inner structure and a pliant exterior that conforms to the grip of the hand.
A racket is generally comprised of a head frame incorporated with a handle for control of the racquet with the user's hands. FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a racket handle according to the prior art; in which a handle 1, which extends from a head frame of a racket, is covered with a tactile covering 5 formed by plastic injection molding or reactive foam molding, and is attached with a front sleeve 2 and a butt plate 3. The butt plate 3 is mounted on the rear end of the racket to protect the racket handle against damage. After the mounting of the butt plate 3, an elastic band 4 is used to bind the tactile covering 5 to the butt plate 3. The butt plate 3 is generally made from a rigid injection molded plastic. While holding a racket handle, a player usually has the palm of his hand resting against the butt plate of the racket handle so that a large striking power can be achieved. Since the butt plate is made of rigid plastic material, frequent rubbing of the palms against the butt plate may strain the tissues within the palm and cause calluses to form on the skin.